donkere liefde
by wolveslove
Summary: Wat als Roxy een beste vriendin heeft,die ook een fee is maar ook emo? Wat als zij de ogen van een zekere tovenaar vangt ? zal zij weer in liefde geloven of zal haar hart nog meer breken?
1. Oude vriend

**Wat als Roxy een beste vriendin heeft,die ook een fee is maar ook emo? Wat als zij de ogen van een zekere tovenaar vangt ? zal zij weer in liefde geloven of zal haar hart nog meer breken?**

**Ik ben geen eigenaar van winx club alleen van mijn oc kirry,**

**Dit is mijn eerste verhaal dus wees lief dank je**

**Oude vriend**

Roxy pov

"omg,ik kan niet wachten om haar weer te zien!"

"Wie te zien?" vroeg Stella

"wel, mijn oude school vriendin, kirry. Haar ouders zijn 2 jaar geleden verhuist, en omdat onze vaders goede vrienden waren mag ze bij ons blijven zo lang ze me helpt in The Frutti Music Bar ."

"maar dat is geweldig roxy, maar een ding snap ik niet, wat bedoel je met 'ze waren goede vrienden'?" zei Tecna

"wel ja ze waren beste vrienden, totdat haar vader haar stiefmoeder heeft ontmoet. Door haar is hij drugs beginnen nemen en is agressiever geworden vooral naar kirry. Haar vader zit nu in de gevangenis omdat hij hun gezinshond heeft verandert in een gevechtshond en hem haar heeft laten aanvallen, waardoor ze nu een litteken heeft op haar wang. Daarom komt ze nu bij ons wonen."zei ik.

Ik keek rond om te zien dat ze allemaal een mix van boos en verdrietig op hun gezichten hadden van wat ik zei.

"hoe kan iemand dat nu zijn eigen dochter aan doen?"zei Musa .

"dat weet ik niet Musa maar mensen hier op aarden veranderen rap, maar nu moet ik echt gaan ik had haar belooft dat ik haar ging op wachten."

"wacht roxy, is het goed dat we mee gaan voor het geval de tovenaars van de zwarte cirkel aanvallen?" zei bloem.

"ja hoor"

De trein is juist aan gekomen, roxy keek naar de mensen die uit stapte maar zag haar vriendin nergens.

"waar is ze nu, ze had hier al moeten zijn"

"wel misschien heeft ze de trein gemist en komt ze morgen pas, roxy."

"misschien heb je wel gelijk Layla."

"kom we gaan terug naar Love and pets, en komen morgen terug" zei bloem. Ze draaide zich om en gingen naar de uitgang van het stadion. Toen opeens een zachte stem zei:"roxy? Is dat jij?" roxy draaide zich om en kwam gezicht tegen gezicht met een meisje dat zwart haar had en een haarlok dat roze was, het meisje droeg een zwarte jeans broek en een roos T-shirt met in hat zwart geschreven 'Love is killing'.en had een groot litteken op haar wang wat op een klauw van een hond leek.

"kirry!" Riep roxy,"ik ben zo blij je weer te zien"

Stella: ik hou niet zoveel van zwart maar het staat je wel goed

Kirry: dank je Stella

Tecna: ik kan het gewoon niet geloven dat je vader je dit heest aan gedaan kirry

Kirry: het is niet zijn schuld maar die van mijn stiefmoeder Tecna

Ogron: geef mij de witte cirkel

Winx club+ roxy en kirry: NEE

Duman: … ik dacht dat ik dit nooit ging zegen tegen een fee maar ik hou van je kleding stijl en heb medelijden met je.

Kirry: o/o dank je , denk ik


	2. Fee van de dood en schaduw

**Fee van de dood en schaduw**

Kirry pov

Het is 2 weken geleden dat ik Roxy terug zag en deWinx heb ontmoet. Alleen Stella lijkt me niet echt te mogen. Roxy zegt dat het bij haar ook zo was in het begin. Laten we gewoon hopen dat we elkaars haren niet gaan uittrekken. De Winx lijken de laatste tijd zenuwachtig en klaar voor een aanval van weet ik veel wie, maar ja 'whatever'. Ik heb al veel aan mijn hoofd de laatste tijd.

"Goedemorgen Kirry." zei Roxy als ze Artur eten gaf "mhum, morgen Roxy."  
"He, ben je oke Kirry. Je ziet er uit of je al een week niet geslapen hebt. Wat is er ?"  
"Ik heb ook al een week niet geslapen" snauwde ik,. "Sorry Roxy ik meende het niet."

Ik pakte een appel uit de fruitschaal een rolde hem ik mijn hand niet echt van plan om er in te bijten."Ik heb al heel de week dezelfde droom Roxy, en dat begint mijn keel uit te hangen. Ik denk dat ik gek word."  
"Je wordt niet gek Kirry. Waar gaat die droom?"  
" Wel het gaat zo …

**Droom**

Kirry loopt voor haar leven het bos in achtervolgt door een razende pitbull en het gelach van een gekke man. De hond was dood. Ze zag hem neergeschoten worden voor haar ogen. Dat was een uur geleden en nu wordt ze achtervolgd door een wezen dat dood hoort te zijn. Kirry was nu in het midden van het bos, met de hond op haar hielen. Ze struikelt over een zwarte schaduw. Deze houdt haar in zijn greep. Ze kan niet ontsnappen. Ze weet dat dit het einde zal zijn. Niemand die haar zal vinden en niemand die ooit zal weten dat ze weg is. Ze was alleen, nooit echt geliefd, alleen maar gebruikt. ze sluit haar ogen, een enkele traan dwaalt eenzaam over haar wang, ze glimlacht wetend dat niemand ooit haar liefde zal kennen of voelen. Ze voelt nu de hond zijn adem en weet dat ze niet langer zal moeten lijden. Het kan nu elk ogenblik gebeuren , elk moment. Kirry opent haar ogen, zich afvragend waarom de hond haar keel nog niet heeft doorboord. Kirry schrikt bij het zien van een witte wolvin met vleugels als een engel en heeft de pitbull tussen haar tanden. De zwarte schaduw was vervangd door een witte mist . Kirry kon het gekraak van de botten in de nek van de hond horen. De wolvin liet haar greep op de, nu terug dood, hond los en stapte naar Kirry toe. Kirry wetend dat ze bang moest zijn, was niet bang voor de wolvin maar meer bewonderend over haar kracht. Ze legde haar kop in Kirry's schoot en sloot haar ogen. Op datzelfde moment hoor Kirry de stem van de wolvin in haar hoofd. "Kirry herinner wie en wat je bent" .

… en dat is wanneer ik wakker word."  
" Wow, dat is wel een rare droom, het herinnert me aan mijn dromen die ik had wanneer ik de Winx ontmoette. Misschien kunnen zij je helpen."  
" Misschien" antwoordde Kirry terugdenkend over haar droom terwijl ze in de appel bijt.

Kirry en Roxy gaan naar het appartement van de Winx die een vrije dag hebben van hun Love and pets.

Kirry vertelde de meisjes over haar droom. Nadat ze klaar was met vertellen gaven ze haar elk een knuffel zelfs Stella. Maar ze lijken bang een bezorgd over wat het betekent.

"het spijt me Kirry maar we kunnen je niet helpen met wat je droom betekent maar als je die droom al een week hebt moet het wel iets betekenen" zie Bloem.

"Wacht misschien kan juf Feragonda helpen. zij is goed in het ontrafelen " zei Tecna "ze is trouwens ook online"

"Tecna,je bent de beste"

"dank je, Lala"

"Kirry zou jij je droom ook aan ons schoolhoofd willen vertellen" vraagt Muza.

" Ja ik zie er geen probleem in waarom ik dat niet zou doen"

Na het vertellen van haar droom aan juf Feragonda voelde ze zich sterker en klaar om te weten wat die droom betekende. Maar ze was ook bang door de bezorgde blik op het gezicht van het schoolhoofd. "Kirry, mag ik je vragen of je in feeën gelooft?" vroeg ze hoopvol. Kirry geloofde vroeger in feeën maar door alles dat ze heeft meegemaakt begon ze aan hun bestaan te twijfelen. "Wel eerlijk gezegd weet ik het niet meer"zei ik stil. " Dan denk ik dat uw vrienden je eerst iets moeten laten zien voor we verder praten" zei ze lachend. Kirry draaide zich om naar haar nieuwe vriendinnen, die allemaal een glimlach op hun gezicht hadden. Ze gingen in een cirkel staan en zeiden tegelijkertijd "Winx bilivix". Het volgende moment stonden er feeën op de plaats waar haar vrienden stonden. "Oke, nu geloof ik in feeën" zei Kirry vol ontzag. Iedereen lachte om haar verbijsterd gezicht. "Kirry, nu je weet dat je vrienden feeën zijn, moet ik jullie iets vertellen wat ik dacht nooit te moeten vertellen. Het zal als een grote schok overkomen maar jullie zullen er wel doorkomen." "Ons wat vertellen juf Feregonda" vroeg Flora. " Over donkere feeën, nu ga zitten en luister"

"In het begin dat magie nieuw was waren er twee soorten feeën. Feeën zoals jullie, die positieve of witte energie gebruiken om mensen te helpen. Maar er waren ook feeën die donkere of negatieve energie gebruikten om mensen te helpen. De koninginnen van beide soorten waren zussen, ze waren onafscheidelijk totdat de jongste van de twee de koninginnen van de donkere feeën verliefd werd op een mens. De oudere zus werd jaloers omdat zij ook verliefd was op de man. Door haar jaloezie werd ze blind van woede en begon ze de donkere feeën te haten. Ze verklaarde hen de oorlog. Het was een wrede slag, maar een paar van de donkere feeën overleefde de oorlog en vluchtten het universum in. Ze werden door de eeuwen heen vergeten en nu bestaan ze enkel in oude verhalen. Hun koningin werd onthoofd door haar eigen zus."het schoolhoofd eindigde het verhaal met een triestige blik in haar ogen.

"Juf Feragonda, mag ik wat vragen ? Waarom hebt u ons dat verhaal verteld" vroeg Stella triest.

"Wel Stella, omdat jullie vriendin Kirry een donkere fee is en niet zo maar een donkere fee. Zij is de kroonprinses van de donkere feeën dat vertellen haar krachten. Zij is de fee van dood en schaduw"

"W..W…Wa….wa …wat ik ben een fee? Prinses van de donkere feeën?Een fee van dood en schaduw, Ik denk dat ik niet goed word. "

"Wat bedoel je met haar krachten"vroeg Lala

"Ja Kirry heeft twee specifieke krachten ze heeft contact met dode dieren en kan hun hulp vragen als ze wordt aangevallen. Haar andere kracht is controle over de schaduw." Antwoordde juf Feragonde.

"Wacht, hoe kan je nu iemand helpen met donkere krachten als het alleen maar vernietigend is?" vroeg Stella

"Ik denk dat ik daar een antwoord op heb Stella" zei Tecna "Ik heb dat op mijn computer opgezocht en vond iets zeer interessant. Ze kan de dode dieren helpen om rust te vinden na dat ze zijn gedood door mensen gewoon voor het plezier, en kan ook met levende dieren contact maken zoals Roxy. Ook kan ze zoals juf Feragonda zegt de geesten van dode dieren oproepen om haar te komen beschermen. De schaduw dient om mensen te troosten en het geeft haar ook de kracht om hen te begrijpen als niemand om hen lijkt te geven."

"Heel juist Tecna, maar in de verkeerde handen kan ze als een zeer gevaarlijk wapen worden gebruikt. Bijvoorbeeld die van de tovenaars van de zwarte cirkel." zei het schoolhoofd bezorgt.

"He, ik sta hier ook nog en ik ben niet iemands huisdier dat doet wat ze bevelen me te doen " zie ik kwaad " maar, humm, wie zijn tovenaars van de zwarte cirkel?"

" Wel Kirry, de tovenaars van de zwarte cirkel zijn feeënjagers die op Roxy jagen maar waarschijnlijk nu ook op jouw, want jullie zijn de laatste aardfeeën." Zei flora bezorgt.

" Geweldig, eerst heb ik al een week niet geslapen, dan krijg ik te horen dat ik een fee ben, een donkere fee nog wel, en dan dat er op mij nog zal gejaagd worden. Gewoon geweldig ! Hoor je het sarcasme?" zei ik geïrriteerd "Hoe doe je dat toch roxy, omgaan met dit alles?"

"Eerlijk gezegd kirry, ik weet het totaal niet, maar in tegenstelling tot jouw freakte ik helemaal terwijl jij hier best wel kalm om blijft"

"Wel vanbuiten lijkt het dat ik kalm ben, maar vanbinnen is dat een totaal ander verhaal hoor"

" Misschien moeten we een wandeling door het park m aken om alles te laten bezinken" stelde Flora voor.

"Dat lijkt op een geweldig idee Flora" zei Bloem.

Toen de meisjes in het park aankwamen gingen ze rustig op een grasveld zitten om naar de wolken te kijken. Ze hadden allen veel plezier maar ze wisten dat dit alles voor Kirry veel was om te verwerken en ze wilde niet hetzelfde voorval hebben als met Roxy. Het plezier werd verstoord door een bekende donkere energie. Iedereen voelde dit, buiten Kirry. De Winx en Roxy veranderden meteen in hun feeëngestalten.

"Ogron en de tovenaars van de zwarte cirkel" zie Bloem boos.


End file.
